Someday the Paradise Will End
by AmareeSenpai
Summary: Paradise can quickly turn into hell. In a land currently ravished by war, a certain prince with hopes of returning to the abode of peace must fight for his kingdom, will to avenge the death of those dearest to him, and must choose whether to yield to the tugging of his heart towards the mystery man who is good nor evil. KNB- Medieval/War AU


The rain was tapping lightly against their helmets as the soldiers stood guard outside the castle. Kiyoshi started humming and swaying lightly.

"Oi, would you stop that?" Hyuuga barked.

"But the rain is making such a nice beat. I'd thought I'd accompany it." Kiyoshi smiled.

"Why did I have to be put on escort duty with you?" the irritated soldier muttered.

"Hyuuga, cheer up! A little rain shouldn't dampen the mood!" Izuki happily saluted.

"Izuki, there you are. You'll be taking our post with Mitobe while we're gone at the ball."

"Got it. By the way, have you noticed how the prince has been acting today? Especially at dinner tonight?"

"Yes, he seemed rather-"

"Mortified."

The three soldiers jumped and readily brandished their swords.

"Hello Hyuuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Izuki-kun. Can you please put your swords away?"

"Where did you come from Kuroko?" Hyuuga grabbed his chest to keep his heart from leaping out. "What have I told you about appearing out of nowhere!"  
"I was here the whole time."

"Since when?!"

"Since Kiyoshi-kun started humming and you rudely stopped him." Kuroko stepped under the awning and shook the excessive water off his umbrella. "The prince was told some horrifying news from the queen. I think he'll be in a state of turmoil until his mind can process it. We all know how long that could take." A collective sigh filled the air.

"What could be so bad that he barely ate, skipped his studies, and listlessly moped around the castle?" Izuki wondered.

"Wait, isn't the prince turning eighteen? Hyuuga recounted.

"That's right! He's becoming a man!" Kiyoshi merrily said.

"But then his behavior could only mean one thing," Izuki realized.

"That's right," Kuroko declared, "The queen wants him to get married."

* * *

The queen hummed in elation as her attendants added the last touches to her gown.

"Queen Riko, you look marvelous!"

"Absolutely stunning!"

"Hmm, you think so?" she asked as she twirled the tulle up and examined her shoes.

"Yes!" The joyful answer surprised the room until they saw the source: the awestruck blushing Kiyoshi.

"Ah, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga!" The queen beamed. Hyuuga jabbed the taller knight in the stomach and glared at him.

"You look gorgeous as always, your majesty. Are you ready to depart?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yes-wait. Where's my son?" Everyone looked at each and shrugged. The queen groaned. "Fetch Kuroko and have him drag my buffoon of a son to the carriage," she requested impatiently. "And tell him the longer I wait, the harsher his punishment." Everyone collectively gulped.

* * *

Quick succession of breaths filled the room as clothes were strewn over the plum rugs of the prince's quarters. He hurriedly stuffed pairs of tunics and trousers into sacks as his eyes darted between what his hands were doing and the door. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he fished for one last cloth on what would be his last night in the castle. He counted his five sacks for the last time: one for clothes, two of food and drink he'd stolen from the pantry and bottlery (what was a man without a couple of drinks in times of stress?), one of various weapons ranging from throwing knives to ornate daggers with the royal family's crest chiseled into the bone. He wasn't the best fighter, borderline horrible, but damn would the armament sell for good money if he needed more funds. The last sack was rather light but was the most meaningful to him; it contained pictures of his mother, friends, and younger self. His fingers traced the portrait of his adolescence.

 _Everything was so simple then._

He sighed and heaved all the sacks onto his back. He turned on his heel, still processing what he was about to do until he was staring into the face of a certain poker faced minion.

"K-Kuroko, what are you-"

"Whenever you do something naive, I also get punished. As your advisor, I beg you to make the wise choice and attend the ball tonight before I make your life a living hell."

"What the hell can you possibly do?"

"Lock you in here for forty days and forty nights with no human contact except the constant sound of the minstrels playing the same tune on repeat until you offer surrender for fear of your sanity." The prince relented and tossed his sacks onto the floor and glared at his advisor.

"Here is the brooch that your mother wants you to wear tonight. And put on the newly polished boots that your grandfather gifted you. Here is the cape that I recently sewed again after you angrily tore it. Mind you, if you ever rip it again, I'll sew this to your back." The prince paused his pampering and gawked at the smaller man.

"Why are you so evil?"

"Because you're so stupid." The prince snatched the cape and knelt so Kuroko could fasten it. He fastened the brooch in the middle of the cloth and smoothed the wrinkles out of the chartreuse cloth. "I must say if there is one thing we can agree on, it's that you look better in shades of red," Kuroko mentioned.

"I outgrew those. Get me a crimson one soon."

"So you're agreeing to stay put?"

"As if. I'm saying to get a crimson one so I can run away in style," he pouted. Kuroko shook his head and smacked the prince's neck. "Let's go, Kagami-kun."

* * *

The clapping of the horses' hooves were the only things registering in Kagami's head as his mother berated him on being tardy. He was saved from annihilation due to Kuroko keeping quiet about his attempted escape.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked furiously.

"Yes mother," he responded somberly.

She patted her knees. "Now remember, be on your best behavior tonight. There will be many eligible ladies tonight and first impressions are everything. I can't wait for you lock eyes with your one true love!" she bubbly remarked. Kagami rolled his eyes and stared out of the window at the approaching castle. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in romance, it just wasn't the right time. Plus, he hated the fake excitement women would show him when his identity as the prince would come to light. Their sparkling eyes looking as if they were focusing on him when they were rather thinking about his riches. Their hands caressing his arms in a sense of trying to seduce him, the twirling of their hair and downcast eyes to feign shyness and innocence when they were rather carnivorous creatures seeking a fairytale life. It was all phony.

"Kagami-kun, we're here," Kuroko announced, cutting his thoughts off. "Please try to show some emotion tonight. Your reputation as heartless also reflects how I've rendered you."

"Fine."

The sound of strings filled the ears of guests as the ballroom buzzed with chatting royals and uptight oligarchs comparing their attires to others. Kagami gasped as a group of men swarmed his mother, each swatting the others hand away in hopes of grabbing and kissing the delicate skin of the queen's. Her two trusted guards shoved them out of the way swiftly.

"Please respect the queen's space," Hyuuga commanded.

"Your majesty, are you hurt?" Kiyoshi implored worriedly. She regained composure and smiled. "Yes, I'm surprised I can still attract the gaze of men at my age."

"You aren't that old!" Kiyoshi protested, "you've always been...fetching," he affirmed with a blush. Hyuuga gagged. "Who even uses that word because dirty old men? And what do you mean THAT old? She isn't old at all!" he scolded. Kiyoshi's cheeks burned a pink tinge as Hyuuga scolded him on his "less than elegant vocabulary."

"I thought fetching mean beautiful?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"It does, but Hyuuga hates Kiyoshi's 'old speech' as he calls it. Apparently, your grandfather raised Kiyoshi so he talks like an old man sometimes," Kuroko chuckled. Kagami scanned the room to take in the atmosphere. It was all...bothersome, even more so when he accidently locked eyes with a radiant duchess.

 _Shit_.

She made a beeline for the poor boy. He tried to plot an escape but all was foiled as Kuroko stomped on his foot to keep in his place.

"Damn you, Kuroko," he muttered mercilessly.

"Prince Kagami!" she shrilled as she arched her back to add volume to her bust. Kagami blinked at the nonexistent change.

"Oh prince! Don't you look darling tonight?" an older gentlewoman complimented as she rubbed his back. He shuttered.

"Look it's the prince!" A group of women directed their gazes towards him and sprinted to his vicinity. Kagami shot his mother a plea for help. He looked at him for one second before sending him a carnal smile. Her expression read "shouldn't have taken so long to get ready, idiot." He fumed inside his soul and searched for Kuroko. His lithe advisor was getting shoved aside by the ravenous fangirls. He nodded at the prince, signaling that he would survive the assault.

 _This is going to be a long night._

"Queen Riko, your son has grown into a mighty fine man, indeed," the neighboring king Miyaji noticed. "Too bad he's always irritable."

"Like you can talk," she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! So, where is your daughter?"

"Over there. She's been ogling Kagami for awhile. I believe they haven't seen each other since they were kids. I think it's time we reintroduce them."

Riko bounced up and down. "Yes, let's!" The action wasn't lost on Kagami; his senses screamed at him to run but it was too late. Miyaji and Riko approached him and the king motioned for his daughter to join them. The sea of admirers opened a path for the monarchs as they directed daggers of death towards the host castle's princess. Kagami grimaced and Kuroko nudged him. "Be nice" his eyes scolded.

"Kagami, you remember her, don't you?" his mother asked excitedly.

"Uh, yea."  
"Hello, Prince Kagami," she blushed."

"Hey."

"Let's leave them," Riko suggested as she shot her son another look. He cowered then sighed as he led the princess to the center of the ballroom for the upcoming waltz. He bowed then placed his hand sturdily on her shoulder. He expertly stepped to the music, stiffening as he tried to maneuver gracefully given his height and growth. He searched for Kuroko and found him watching from a distance. His friend gave a small smile of encouragement and Kagami grinned back. Three dances later, Kagami had grown tired of his dance partner and bowed politely to signal the end of their whirling rendezvous.

"Thank you for the dance," he said as prepared to leave.  
"Wait," she interrupted as she tugged on his tunic, "I'd...like to talk to you more. If that's all right."

 _Dammit. But she looks so nervous about this._

"Fine."

* * *

"That was so much fun, but I'm exhausted," Riko yawned as the carriage pulled up to the castle. "Did you have fun, dear?" she asked her son. He exited from the carriage without a word and headed towards his room. Riko's shoulders sank as she watched her son trudge off.

"Your majesty..." Kiyoshi began.

"He just doesn't understand," she answered while wiping tears away. "Sorry, I need to be alone." She bound to her room, sobbing quietly. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga exchanged wary looks.

Kagami entered the minstrel's gallery before heading to bed. He ran his fingers over the keys of the piano, tapping a light tune to help clear his mind. He sat down and started to play the song that his grandfather had taught him when he was still a child. The melody was soothing; it was as if he was being transported back to when he didn't have to worry about royal responsibilities and didn't understand at full capacity what a prince had to do. He ended the song softly as he thoughts spiraled from reminiscing to _w_ _hy was I born a prince?_

He passed his mother's room and heard her muffled cries. His heart tugged, but he shook his head. He was the one who deserved to cry. He sprinted to the west wing of the castle that housed his quarters, bursting into his room and ripping off the cape. He didn't care what tears it had, Kuroko would just have to chide him again. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the rouge curtains hanging over his bed.

 _I wish I could sleep forever._

The early morning sunlight cascaded the room with rays of orange and blue. Kagami stirred his bed and rubbed his eyes. A light tap came from his door and Riko poked her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Do what you want." Kagami threw the covers over his face and turned his back to his mother. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted his leg lovingly. "I know that you don't want to get married...but you're getting older, Kagami. And so am I. Sooner or later, you'll ascend to the throne and you'll be ruling over the kingdom. To be quite honest, I'm tired." She sighed heavily then laid down next to him. "Your grandfather said things outside the western kingdoms have gotten dangerous. The northern and eastern kingdoms have fallen under the influence of the Demon King of the South. It's caused an all-out war. If it comes to the point where we must take a stand, I don't know what the outcome will be. We aren't as strong as we used to be." Kagami remained quiet. "With you getting married, the people will have something to smile about. It will be their source of joy and strength. And it will forge a unity between this kingdom and Miyaji's. He even said he's lost hope of future stability."

"Why did you mention him?"

"Because…he wants you and his daughter to wed."

"Of course he does," he quipped bitterly.

"She's a nice girl-"

"Don't start."

"Kagami…"

The prince turned over and looked at his mother. He could see the toll that stress was taking on her. She had lost her glow and her eyes looked darkened from sleepless nights.

 _I've...been selfish. She's been trying to keep the kingdom together and I've just been adding to her stress. I'm horrible._

"I don't think you're horrible," she said, reading his thoughts and caressing his cheek. "You're still young so I don't blame you. Please, just think about your future and the future of this kingdom. This marriage is the only way." She stood up and exited the room, softly shutting the door.

 _I'm sorry mother. There's nothing to think about or consider. I don't want to get married if it means that I can't have a future._

* * *

Later that night, Kagami was flipping through the Blacksmith's log of current items in the weaponry. His thoughts were proved correctly; the kingdom had upped their weapons and armor in the past months. He admitted that he didn't know how bad things had become and kept himself out of social loops to avoid being the beacon of gossip. He walked over to the balcony and stared at the abyss that separated him from the ground.

"Prince-kun, if you are contemplating ways to die painfully, you should defy your mother." The prince turned to look at the familiar face setting new sheets on his bed and lighting a couple more candles. "I told you to stop calling me that. That's the whole reason I was nearly attacked in town today. If you make it known that I'm the prince, hordes of people will ambush me! And I wasn't contemplating death...this time."

Kuroko stared blankly. "Kagami-kun, the whole town, kingdom, neighboring kingdoms, and travelers know that you are the prince. Are you really that incompetent of knowledge?"

"Don't use big words with me Kuroko!"

"As your advisor, I have every right to use verbal, physical, and mental coercion to get you to cooperate."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, Kagami-kun."

The prince sighed and plopped onto his bed. "I don't want to get married, Kuroko. If I do, next thing you know, mother will want me to have an heir." Kuroko sat in the bedside chair and listened. "I mean, there's so much I want to do still. Did you know I haven't been outside of the kingdom walls yet? Only to Miyaji's kingdom and that's what, a quarter of a travel day away? There are other kingdoms, towns, sites I've never seen. Kiyoshi said that the world outside of the walls is magnificent. Hills as green as emeralds. Oceans that stretch out for miles. Mages, legendary warriors, monks- things that aren't here. Hell, the only thing we have going for our land is that we have fantastic balls and parties. We're rich. But I feel like that's why it's so boring. If I want something, it's handed to me. If I want to see something, I'm shown a picture because Mother says 'it's too dangerous outside of our kingdom, Kagami.' I'm tired of being trapped in here all the damn time. In a couple of weeks, my eighteenth birthday will be here. If I get married, I'll never have the chance to leave, Kuroko! I'll be a slave to this damn kingdom forever!"

"Kagami-kun lower your voice. If her majesty hears you, it'll be a showdown of words. And you already know she always wins. Have you discussed things with your grandfather yet?"

"Not that he'll even listen. I mean when the hell does he ever give a damn what I feel?"

"Don't speak about your grandfather in that tone. He may be carefree and have a joyful spirit but don't belittle him because you're a miserable person."

"Thanks, Kuroko."

"You're welcome, Kagami-kun." He arose from the chair and started blowing some of the candles out. "You have a big day tomorrow at your engagement announcement. Get some rest." Kuroko blew out the remaining candle and waited at the door as Kagami slipped under the covers. "Goodnight, Prince-kun."

Kagami stared at the closed door until the sleepiness forced his eyes shut.

 _I guess this is the start of the end of my life._


End file.
